


Ownership

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Incest, M/M, Threesome, Voyeurism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The side of the Light lost, and Harry becomes the consort of Lucius Malfoy. Draco has lost as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/profile)[**hds_beltane**](http://hds-beltane.livejournal.com/) , for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=alexis_hd)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=alexis_hd). Urethral sounding was part of their request.
> 
> Beta: [](http://winnett.livejournal.com/profile)[**winnett**](http://winnett.livejournal.com/). Any mistakes are my own (*hugs the beta*).

Draco woke up with a jerk, feeling his bones and muscles mutter in complaint. He was lying on the cold floor, feeling the grooves in between each interlocking stone press into his side. He sat up gingerly, grimacing at the drying mud clinging to his skin, dark smears of it on his legs and thighs, even in his hair.

He stood and leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. He was in the last room of the Manor dungeons, the only one that had an exit to the outdoors; the ward of this exit was keyed specifically to his magical signature... in whatever form. He took a few steps to a high shelf and stood on his tip-toes to swipe a hand over its surface, bringing down a few items: his wand, which he used to cast a hurried cleaning charm, banishing the mud but not that slimy cold feeling it left behind; a robe, which he wrapped carefully about himself and a small glass vial which had held his Wolfsbane Potion.

Last night, the night of the true Full Moon, he had been locked in the dungeon by a house-elf. All night his limbs shook with the insistence of the wolf within him, struggling against the calming power of monkshood. It had been particularly bad this year, because the Full Moon had fallen on May 2nd. _Là Buidhe Bealltaine_ had been on May 1st of course, and the resulting backlash of magical energy had intrigued the wolf greatly. He had a strangely clear memory of loping outside, sniffing the air and picking up the residual scent of bonfires and human sex; then keeping as far as he could from those locations. No wonder Severus had given him an extra-strong version of the potion at dinner last night. The wolf might have tapped into those pockets of power and gained dominance over him.

The transformation itself had still been painful and Draco still felt exhausted as he pressed a hand to a seemingly blank wall. It shimmered out of existence. Soolly, the house-elf responsible for locking him inside, was waiting in a corner on a small stool.

"Master Draco," Soolly whispered, getting up from her stool and blinking up at him. "Is you feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Draco said shortly, stepping past the small form to run lightly up the stairs and emerge into a wide, brightly lit corridor. Irritated, he pointed his wand jerkily at each large window before he came to it, causing the curtains to fall. His eyes were still very sensitive and the early morning light was no help. Soolly raced past him to close the rest before he came to them, skidding to a stop in front of his quarters; she grabbed the door handle in both small, wrinkled hands and shoved the door open to slip inside.

"Master Draco is coming down for breakfast?" Soolly fussed about his room, pulling the bed-covers even tighter, going into the massive wardrobe to pull out a casual set of robes; she put them back as Draco clucked his tongue and pulled out a more severe set, dark with a high collar and many buttons. Draco considered as she laid the clothes on his bed, levitating shoes, stockings and undergarments out of his chest-of-drawers as she did so.

He had not been to breakfast in many weeks.

"Yes," he finally replied. "Tell Father he will have my company this morning."

:: :: ::

A long soak in a bathtub of warm water had almost revived him and Draco entered the Breakfast Room with a dark swirl of robes. His father's pale head was hidden behind the morning issue of The Daily Prophet, now and then issuing slight hums of displeasure or dark amusement.

He sat on his father's right hand and stared into Harry Potter's carefully blank face, seated on Lucius' left. Today, Harry was dressed in some sort of light Japanese robe, the left side of it wrapped neatly over the right, a pale vee of skin shown at the neck. When Harry took up the teapot and refilled Lucius' small white cup, Draco could see that the sleeves were long and full. The robe had an intricate green-on-green pattern, snakes twining with leaves and roses. His hair was pulled back into a high knot at the back of his head, exposing the thin face with its large green eyes, the full pink lips startling against the almost translucent skin. A silver collar was around his neck, resting elegantly against the points of his collarbone, flat and wide, vaguely Egyptian in its make. There were no more glasses, for Lucius hated them, opting to buy Muggle contact lenses, since Harry's vision resisted charms.

As Potter replaced the tea-pot on the silver rest, Lucius folded the paper and finally acknowledged Draco's presence.

"Good morning, Draco," Lucius said, his eyes flickering over Draco's impeccably dressed form. He smiled tightly at his son. "And how was your... experience last night?"

"It was a werewolf transformation." Draco felt testy. The wolf sensed that he was dealing with the Alpha and as usual, didn't like that that all. "I had hoped that by now you would have tried to understand the agony of it."

Lucius' expression became frosty and Draco allowed his gaze to drop; the wolf was not pleased by this show of submission. He resisted the urge to growl.

"I will _never_ understand it, Draco," Lucius finally stated. "It was not my intention for you to be caught up in that attack. I will not apologise for something that was patently not my fault."

"I never said it was." Draco reached for the teapot and Lucius shook his head slightly. He placed a large fine hand over Harry's smaller one, squeezing sharply and Harry got up in an instant, taking up the teapot and going around behind Lucius' chair to stand beside Draco's.

Draco turned and looked up in his face, sniffing imperceptibly. Harry had Lucius' scent all over him and the wolf seemed to feel outrage at this. As Harry bent slightly to pour the tea, Draco allowed his eyes to trail over the slight from. The delicate bones at Harry's wrists were particularly enchanting. It was hard to believe that this person had managed to kill a Dark Lord when he was only nineteen.

But a battered Order and Wizarding society was no match against the machinations of Lucius Malfoy. It was true he had betrayed his own Master, redeeming himself and his family name in one fell swoop. Yet many magical folk did not know the real reason why Harry Potter chose to reside at Malfoy manor. Draco, who didn't really care, assumed that many merely saw it as Harry's wordless sanction of the Malfoy name; on the other hand, carefully planted rumours insisted that it was the Malfoy's protection and control of Harry's existence.... Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Might-Be-Another-Dark-Lord.

"Would you like more?" Harry asked him, looking down with that skewering gaze. Draco thinned his lips and shook his head, busying himself with scones as his father's gaze rested on him heavily. Under Lucius' scent, he could detect traces of Harry's complex tangle of emotions: a helpless rage, shame... and want.

The wolf bayed inside.

"Lucius," Harry said as soon as he sat down in his own seat. He hesitated and reached out a hand to touch Lucius' hand, the one that hand the bracelet on it, matching the design of Harry's collar. Draco chewed slowly, watching as Lucius' hand tilt up at the wrist, fingers splayed so that Harry could weave his own fingers through. "I would like to visit my family today."

Lucius raised their bound hands and brought them to his mouth, pressing Harry's fingers against his lips. It was a tender move and Harry blushed furiously. He looked down at his other hand in his lap and Draco was suddenly sure it was clenched into a small fist.

"You have been good," Lucius purred, returning their hands to the table. "But I will be busy in the Ministry today. I won't be able to--"

"You _promised_ I could see them when I want." Harry tried to pull his hand away, but Lucius held firm. "Is this how a Malfoy keeps a promise? Why am I not surprised?"

"I'll take him," Draco said suddenly, his mouth full. His father looked at him, surprised and reproachful. He swallowed and stared at Lucius. "We'll take one of the cars. I'll go with him."

Lucius' top lip twitched just a little and out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see Harry blinking at him.

"Very well. Leave at nine-thirty. Are you sure you can manage, Draco?" The tone was solicitous, but the wolf heard a challenge. Draco tilted his chin and gave a slight nod.

:: :: ::

Harry sat in the far corner of the Maybach 62, looking out the window with his elbow on the edge of it, hand curled against his chin. Draco looked at him, drinking in the curve of Harry's cheek with his eyes, fixating on that dip where Harry's neck met his jaw. He was dressed in a luxuriant over-robe, blue with a large wide collar; Lucius had insisted on it when the weather had remained windy. It was slightly feminine in its cut; coupled with the tall boots and his tied-back hair, Harry looked... Draco wasn't sure what the word was, but he was staring anyway. He looked far younger than his twenty years.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said suddenly, in a very low voice. "I really-- I need to see them."

Draco gave a non-committal grunt, and Harry turned his head to look at Draco, now resting his temple against his knuckles, smiling coolly. Draco's eyes flickered to his mouth and one of Harry's dark eyebrows arched up questioningly. In the eyes of Wizarding law, Harry was akin to being his _stepfather_ , being bound to Lucius. Narcissa had stayed as long as she could to ensure Draco's safety before receiving an annulment of the bind between herself and his father. Draco got an owl from her every two weeks, full of relaxed gossip about Wizarding Paris.

"This past transformation must have been hard." Harry was still looking at him and Draco narrowed his eyes. "With the Beltane and all. I could feel the energy in the air. Could you, as a wolf?"

"Yes, Harry. Of course I could. And this transformation was delightful, much the way slicing into one's gut would be." Draco looked ahead and watched the driver, a tallish house-elf peering over the top of the steering wheel. To a Muggle viewer, they would only see a glamour of a human; Draco fleetingly wondered how the elf pressed the pedals.

Harry said nothing else to him for the rest of the journey. Draco didn't even have to use his sense of smell to detect his curiosity. He felt relieved that Harry did not press the issue, only returning to his inspection of the rolling countryside.

They had driven into Somerset quite awhile ago and were now passing the Mendip hills. They finally reached a small road and turned into a village that was patently a Wizarding one; Draco saw Harry shiver slightly as he tugged at his black gloves, the wards tingling over their skin. At the very end of the village, Draco saw a large mansion loom, almost completely buried in rolling hills.

The House. There was no other name for it, this low-security prison for those who had been 'instigators' in the War. Post-Wizarding Britain had not been understanding or well-informed about the activities of those who had fought. They called for the blood of those involved, the losses of home and family fuelling their ire; Lucius had stepped in smoothly in the War-Crimes courts to 'save' those who had been in the underground organization of the Order, gaining pardons and shuffling them off to the House, their magic severely curtailed.

Lucius' _payment_ for this grand gesture had been Harry. Draco watched him as he was helped out of the car by the house-elf, rubbing his hands nervously on the front of his robes. He waited until Draco joined him on the walkway before setting off towards the tall doors.

"Mr. Malfoy," a small, greasy-faced Wizard addressed them from a desk as they walked through the doors. "And...Mr. Malfoy."

Harry gave him a curt nod and sailed past, robes fluttering. Draco walked close behind and when Molly Weasley flew at him out of some corner, petting and holding him close, Draco kept still, willing the wolf to be silent and stop growling.

"Oh, Harry." Molly looked just the same, but Harry was looking up in her face with great concern, touching her cheek. "You look lovely, dear."

"Are you well? Have you been treated roughly?" Harry flicked a baleful glare at Draco's direction as if any harm to her would directly be his fault; Draco inspected his fingernails.

"We've been fine." She eyed Harry's silver collar and smiled sadly down at him. "Better than Azkaban, but--"

"It'll be over, soon," Harry assured her, catching her hands in his. "The sentence will be done before you know it and you can go back home. I'm doing the best I can."

She gave him a long stare and Harry dropped his gaze.

"I... I'm sorry if I've shamed you. I couldn't let them send you there, not after all you've done. Malfoy-- _Lucius_ has been...kind to me."

"Oh, Harry. You've not shamed us, love. Not at all." Molly caught him up in a fierce hug and Draco made a _moue_ of disapproval at the way she was crushing the material of his robes. She was whispering something in his ear and he nodded against her shoulder, scrubbing at his face even as he turned to address Draco.

"We'll be visiting now. I suppose you'll accompany us."

"I very well can't leave my dear father's consort to run amuck," Draco said dryly, looking away from Harry's reddened eyes. Harry's generous mouth pulled into a fine line; he took Molly by the arm and they walked away from him, not looking to see if he followed or not.

 _A damned bodyguard_ , Draco thought wryly. _For Harry bloody Potter_.

:: :: ::

Draco was of the opinion that in captivity, Weasley red lost a little of its strident vibrancy. They sat in one corner of a meeting room, what remained of their numbers, talking in low voices to Harry, reaching out the touch his collar and pulling back before they actually did. Maybe they were thinking of a way to remove it and free Harry. He tried not to notice, but he could see the pain in their eyes, caused by the realisation that he wore this for their sake. Harry was not an Alpha, his wolf decided, but he was a very brave individual, to sacrifice for a pack that way.

 _So sad_ , Draco thought, but the wolf was restless, watching their pack keenly. He pondered on it as the Weaslette pulled out the ribbon and Harry's hair curled around his face. He realised it when the wolf's hackles rose as she ran her hands through it, cupping his face.

He wanted Harry in _his_ pack.

"It's getting late," he cut in and Harry stood up reluctantly, spending more time to kiss everyone on the cheek, even Ron. He allowed Molly to re-tie his hair and after a moment of consideration, tucked his hand into Draco's arm and came out of the room. His hand was gripping Draco's bicep tightly as they came out of the restrictive wards.

"Tomorrow I want to go see Hermione at St. Mungo's," he informed Draco as he settled in the comfortable back-seat. Draco laughed snidely.

"What makes you think that Lucius will allow that?"

Harry's gaze was long and thoughtful.

"I suppose I'll have to convince him. Won't I, Draco?"

:: :: ::

Lucius was actually waiting for them as they stepped into the massive foyer of the Manor, being helped out of his own over-robe. The late afternoon sun cascaded through the tall windows, lighting up his hair in a deceptively angelic halo.

"There you are," Lucius rumbled, beckoning to Harry, who approached him without qualm. Lucius slipped off the blue robe off Harry's shoulders, dropping it to be caught by the house-elf.

"I want to ask something of you," Harry breathed as Lucius cupped his chin and Draco rolled his eyes at the shy note. "Maybe we can go to your rooms now?"

Lucius' mouth curled in a pleased smile.

"Of course."

Lucius' eyes met Draco's over Harry's head and Draco resisted the urge to bare his teeth. He rested his arm around Harry's shoulders in a way Draco was very familiar with; he knew how Lucius' arm felt long and heavy behind the neck, how the hand fell comfortably on the other shoulder as if it was meant to be there. Harry threw him a look over this arm as he walked away down the corridor with Lucius and it occurred to Draco that recently, Harry had been walking away from him a lot. In school, Harry would be toe-to-toe with Draco, spitting invectives and giving as good as he got.

"Soolly," Draco snapped and the house-elf popped into existence, her face wreathed in delight at being called. She opened her mouth to blab at him and Draco hurried to continue. "Get me the cloak in my trunk."

"Master Draco is wanting the invisible one? That Master Lucius was taking from his Harry?" Soolly's eyes were wide and watery.

"Yes. Be quick."

She winked out and Draco walked out of the foyer into the main hall, watching carefully as Lucius continued slowly up the wide staircase with Harry, who had demurely placed his hand on the large one perched on his shoulder. Soolly re-appeared quietly, bobbing at his curt nod and handing him the cloak. He tapped his finger against his mouth and Soolly echoed the move with an air of conspiracy, her eyes going even larger as he swung the cloak about himself.

Using the speed and the silence of the wolf, he bounded upstairs and raced to his father's quarters, slowing down and controlling his breathing just as Lucius waved aside the wards and pushed open the door. He sneaked in after them, the door swinging shut slowly, seating himself comfortably in a corner on the window side of the room, cross-legged on the thick carpet.

Lucius pressed Harry against the door that Draco had just slipped through, bending to kiss him with a hunger that was surprising. Harry was wearing a formless robe belted tightly at the waist, sleeveless to show off the slender toned arms that were wrapped around Lucius' neck; he was on his tip-toes, head tilting to accept Lucius' roaming mouth.

"Have you eaten?" Lucius demanded as he broke the kiss, working the belt of Harry's robe free. Harry nodded and wrapped his booted legs around Lucius' waist as he was lifted against the taller frame and kissed some more. Draco pressed his hand against his hardening cock, watching with a clenching feeling in his stomach as Harry was deposited on the wide bed. Lucius undid his clothes with the rapid muttering of a spell and Harry wriggled out of the dark under-robe; but he left his boots on.

Draco found this incredibly erotic. The boots were made of soft black suede, clinging to his legs and ending right under his knee. Harry was propped up on his elbows, legs drawn up and bent. From where he was sitting, Draco could just manage to see the length of his cock pressing towards his belly. Harry's legs fell open as Lucius slid his hand between them, sliding down the suede to press a finger at his entrance.

"Ah," Harry moaned, arching wantonly. "Yes."

"Is there something you wanted to ask of me?" Lucius summoned a small earthen jar and dipped his fingers into it, rubbing the slick into Harry.

"I-- I want to see Hermione tomorrow."

"Oh?"

Draco suppressed a moan as Harry cried out, Lucius twisting his fingers searchingly. The scent wafting off them was incredible. There was a tinge of bitter unwillingness to Harry's lust and for some reason, that made it sweeter to the wolf. It proved that he was not pleased with his Alpha.

Lucius gave a smug huff, holding onto Harry's hips and pulling him forward. Harry's legs pressed into Lucius' ribs and Draco held his breath as Lucius entered him, slowly, shifting back and then surging in again. He closed his eyes and _listened_ , hearing the hitch in Harry's moans, the grunts that Lucius gave with every thrust; the slap of balls against the cleft of Harry's arse, the faint rasping of Harry's boots against Lucius' sides. Draco concentrated, fumbling with the fastening of his trousers and pulling out his rigid cock, palming over the leaking head of it as he bit his lip.

Harry's shout of release was muffled and Draco's eyes flew open to see Lucius kissing him deeply, Harry's hands wrapped in the silvery-blond hair. Draco forced one hand over his mouth, his other moving rapidly over his cock; he came almost the same time as Lucius' body stiffened with a deep groan.

They lay there for a few minutes, Draco panting under the cloak. One of his legs was prickling in pins-and-needles and he wiped his hands on his trousers as he tried to work the blood-flow back into his legs. He paused as Lucius rolled from atop Harry, performing a cleansing charm even as he pulled Harry close. Harry struggled with him, muttering sullenly until Lucius allowed him to sit up and remove the boots; as soon as that was done (flinging them haphazardly, one nearly striking Draco), he was drawn back into the circle of Lucius' arms.

"Rest a bit," Lucius ordered and it may have been years of conditioning, but Draco found himself starting to doze away.

:: :: ::

When he woke up, he received quite a shock. Instead of on the floor underneath the cloak, he was laying face-up in Lucius' bed. He composed himself as quickly as he dared; a touch to the left side of his face caused him to turn his head in that direction.

Harry was lying on his side, wrapped in the silken covers; with his head propped up on one bent arm; the silver collar was hanging down towards the bed, shimmering in the low evening light.

"I'm afraid I have been neglecting you," Lucius said evenly from his other side. He looked unwillingly in that direction to see his father wrapped in a bed robe, flicking idly through a large tome. He set it in his lap and looked at Draco. "Which may be the reason you feel _compelled_ to spy on myself and my lover."

Resentment bubbled up in Draco and he sat up angrily.

"I'm no longer a pureblood in your eyes, Father," he said sharply, making to scramble as elegantly as he dared off the bed. "So it's no longer an issue if you're concerned about me or not."

"But it is. Harry?"

Harry grasped him by the shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed, coming close to press fully into him and stroke a hand through his hair. Draco tried to struggle against him, but did not try too hard; Harry's body was lean and warm against his and his wolf was pleased that an Omega was here, to diffuse his aggression. Harry pressed his lips gently to Draco's cheek and Draco turned his head to accept a deeper kiss.

"You see, Draco," Lucius rumbled as Harry clambered atop Draco, tongue searching in his mouth. "You belong to me. I still claim ownership of you."

Draco wanted to curse at him, to tell him that this was the skewed type of thinking that had gotten them into trouble with the Dark Lord in the first place, that put Narcissa out of Draco's reach; but he couldn't seem to make his voice function, not with Harry undulating so deliciously atop him.

"I don't _belong_ to you, Father," Draco managed as soon as Harry released his mouth to nip at his ear. "And neither does Harry, for that matter."

Harry's fingers paused as they worked to pull off Draco's robes, his eyes flickering over to where Lucius still reclined against the pillows. Lucius laughed lowly and Harry continued his task, his mouth damp and warm against Draco's neck, now his tongue flicking around Draco's nipples as he exposed them.

Harry pulled off Draco's trousers and pants in one smooth move and Draco gasped as he felt Harry's mouth melt over his hardening cock. Harry moved his head slowly up and down, his hair falling over his face. Draco bit his lip and pressed his fingers into the unruly fall of black strands, pushing them so he could see Harry's eyes, the sharp green heating him through and through.

"You see?" Lucius said into his ear and Draco shivered. "What I want, he wants. It comes right back to ownership."

His balls were being rolled slowly in Harry's hot, dry palm, a finger slipping to press into that spot right behind them; Draco tilted up his hips and moaned louder. He was clutching Harry's head a little too tightly and relaxed his grip at Harry's hummed complaints.

"I'm--close," he said between gasps and Harry pulled off him completely, Draco's cock resting against his lips. He slithered up Draco's prone form, straddling him to press down into him, hips moving constantly, the soft skin of his cock rubbing against Draco's as they kissed. Draco stroked a hand down the slim back, revelling in the taste of himself against Harry's tongue.

He did not realise that Lucius had moved behind Harry until he felt Harry's body press into him. Harry rested his head in the crook of Draco's shoulder, making intoxicating noises and causing Draco to lift his head to see Lucius preparing his hole, smiling serenely.

"Up, my darling," Lucius commanded and Harry placed his hands on Draco's chest, pushing to kneel fully. Draco watched with wide eyes as Harry arched up even more, one hand behind him to hold Draco's cock upright, sinking slowly down onto it. Draco groaned as he was engulfed by that grasping, slick channel and Harry breathed out shakily as their pelvises finally met.

Lucius, his face filled with dark amusement, placed his hand between Harry's shoulder blades and pressed him back down towards Draco. As Harry began to slide up and down, he tilted his hips up slightly at every outward stroke, Draco’s hips desperately trying to match his rhythm, groaning at the clenching heat around his cock.

Harry gave a little broken cry and slowed down; Draco gritted his teeth, feeling himself throb against the pliant walls. Lucius was working slippery fingers into him, one... now two, pressing against Draco's hardness inside Harry. There was a tinge of fear overcoming Harry's scent of desire and Draco murmured in his ear, succumbing to the outrageous desire to protect and soothe his pack.

"It's alright, you'll take the both of us... I've done it before. It won't be so bad."

Harry raised his head a little and his hot breath feathered against Draco's cheek, eyes close and slightly crossed. Draco could smell his puzzlement.

"You--? _Oh._ "

Harry's eyes became unfocused as Lucius began to push inside him. Carefully, slowly and Harry was breathing in short, pained gasps, his hands clenching onto Draco's shoulders. As Lucius fully seated himself, Harry trembled and Draco moaned to feel another hard cock stroking against his.

"Isn't this just like old times, Draco?" Lucius said, biting into Harry's shoulder as the small form arched back. Draco stared up at them, Harry's dark hair falling in sweaty wisps across his cheek as Lucius moved to lick at his neck. The silver collar jumped against his skin with their untamed thrusts, small movements every time and Harry's moans were nearly constant, the sound drilling its way through Draco's groin. Draco snaked his hand between their bodies and grasped onto Harry's cock, twisting his hand to catch the clear fluid seeping out of the tip. Draco could feel the small coarse hairs at the base of Harry's cock brushing against the side of his hand as he curled his hand down, as far as he could go.

He cursed as Harry's clenching undid him completely, emptying almost violently with a shout. He could smell that bitter-sweet-saltiness of Harry's come, feel its heat spurt over his fingers and against his belly.

Harry chose to kiss _him_ as Lucius shuddered within him; the wolf felt contentedly smug.

:: :: ::

"Draco," Harry said hesitantly, stepping aside to let the taller man in. Draco had been waiting for him to return from St. Mungo's and as soon as Soolly had informed him that Harry was in Lucius' rooms, alone, he had promptly gone to knock on the door. "Your father isn't here. He's gone to--"

"A summit in Vienna. I know, he left a note to say he would be leaving as soon as he had brought you home." Draco took his time to look Harry up and down and was delighted to see Harry blush, despite all that they had done the night before. "I came to see _you_."

"Draco," Harry said warningly as he backed up towards a round table with papers scattered over it. "Don't. Last night, I don't know why Lucius did what he did and it was a one-time thing, I think, no matter how I feel--"

"How _do_ you feel?" He had Harry leaning against the sturdy table, one leg sliding insistently between the slim thighs, frotting against him. Harry moaned and then tried to escape. "Tell me, Harry."

"I'm just someone to be used," Harry replied in a low tone, turning his face away. "Convenient."

"I want you to be _mine_ ," Draco growled in his ear, licking the pink curve of it. "You're mine."

" _This_ says otherwise." Harry touched the collar and looked up at him, angry and helpless. "I'm a prisoner, just like in the House, only I have a prettier cage. And randier room-mates." His gaze suddenly took on a sly sheen. "You...you could free me, Draco. Another Malfoy can undo the spell on this chain of mine and then get the bracelet to release the rest of my magic. Don't you want to do that?" His hands slipped up Draco's chest to rest almost lovingly on his cheeks, hips making small jerky movements to press their cocks together, hard and heavy beneath their robes.

 _The pack wants protection_ , the wolf was deciding quickly. _Whatever is good for the pack_ must _be done_ and Draco's hand was almost atop the collar before he realised what he was about to do.

"Harry," he whispered as he removed his hand, watching the hope in those green eyes wink out. "If I release you, you'll leave. And--"

"Fine." Harry pushed him away with surprising strength and then began to undress in angry movements, jerking his robe over his head with no finesse. He flung himself atop the bed and lay with his arm flung over his eyes, penis flopping lazily across the top of his thigh. "You came here to fuck me. So fuck me."

Draco took a moment to admire the prone figure and then went to the drawer where he knew Lucius kept the toys. Tapping his finger thoughtfully on his chin, he finally decided on the small black pouch and the leather cuffs.

"Keep your eyes closed," he ordered as he placed the pouch near Harry and pulled his arms to stretch over his head. He placed a pillow under Harry's head and without being told, the dark-haired man grabbed onto the headboard so that Draco could fasten his hands securely together against it. Draco frowned at his apparent practice with being tied up.

Kneeling near Harry's legs, he opened the black pouch and cast a strong cleansing charm on the long metallic metal rods of different sizes. He cast another charm on Harry's cock and reached for the lube on top of the headboard.

Holding up Harry's cock with one hand, he performed a modified _Wingardium_ and a thin column of lubricant rose at his bidding and positioned itself at the opening of Harry's cock. Concentrating, he allowed it to slide down, paying attention to Harry's scent to see if he was feeling any distress. Satisfied, he picked up the thinnest rod and pushed it into Harry, just a little.

Harry made a little grunt, his whole body tensing. Draco stopped.

"You can watch."

Harry lifted his head from the pillow and stared as Draco allowed the sound to slip down even more.

"Has Lucius ever used these before?" Draco asked and felt disappointed when Harry nodded. "Do you like it?"

"It's strange," Harry admitted, breathing deep as Draco pulled it out, so very carefully and slid in the next sized sound. "Different."

Draco bent to place a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back to remove the metal sound. Harry gasped as another size was put in and his cock tried to fill out. They waited until this subsided and Draco pulled out that one, as slowly as he could. Watching Harry stiffen and gasp made him so very aroused. He wanted to press his hand against himself, but his pack needed attention right now. "That...it feels good."

"Why would you surrender like this?"

"What else do I have? It's what Lucius wanted... Draco, I don't know if I can take that size. It's... I feel over-done."

"Very well." He cleansed them again and placed them back in the pouch, pulling off his clothes as fast as he could. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

"No." Harry drew up his legs and allowed them to fall apart. Draco suppressed the urge to lick his chops at the sight: lean muscles, wine-dark nipples, thickening cock. He shifted to kneel between Harry's legs, kissing his way down one thigh, biting at that crease between leg and pelvis. Harry's sighs were just as intriguing as his moans and Draco licked up his cock to elicit more.

He pressed a slick finger into Harry, content that he was still stretched and pressed his nose to Harry's thigh, inhaling deeply. Harry smelled of that expensive cologne Lucius wore and Draco developed a sudden deep hatred for it. He searched for Harry's natural scent underneath that, crawling up his body to snuffle at his armpits, licking at his ear. Harry keened and writhed, tilting his head back to present his neck and gave those intoxicating sighs as Draco licked slowly from right over the collar to the tip of his chin. Harry's hands were flexing in their bonds and Draco bit at his fingertips.

"I think," Draco groaned as he finally slid inside Harry, shutting his eyes in sheer pleasure, "that Lucius loves you. In his own way."

Harry said nothing; his eyes simply fixed on Draco's as their bodies rocked together. There was a roaring in Draco's ears as he came and Harry's cock jerked between their slick bodies.

"He loves me because he owns me," Harry said in such a low, breathless voice that Draco nearly didn't hear it over his panting. "You love me because you can't."

Draco looked down at him, blinking against the struggles of the wolf to prove that he would protect Harry, for as long as Harry needed it. He slipped out of Harry and undid the cuffs.

Then, without thinking, he pressed his palm to the collar at Harry's neck. Even with his werewolf status, the collar still recognised him as an heir to the House of Malfoy and the links undid themselves. Harry caught it as it slid off his neck, sitting up and looking at him with wide eyes.

"I could have done that a long time ago," Draco said stiffly. "I simply...I didn't want you to go."

Harry continued to stare at him, the silver of the collar glittering between his fingers. Draco made an impatient sharp movement with his hands.

"You need to go. The bracelet will soon alert Lucius that the collar was undone. Go to the end of the Manor wards and Apparate, you'll have enough magic....what the hell are you doing?"

Harry had placed the collar back around his throat, pressing it with his hand against the base of his neck to hold it in place. He was smiling at Draco, a small beautiful curl of his lips.

"If I leave here, the Weasleys will suffer. They might get sent to Azkaban. I won't do that to my family."

"Potter, you are such a--"

"And as soon as they've finished their _stay_ at the House and I get that bracelet back, then... maybe you and I. We can..." he trailed off and Draco was entranced by that blush again. The wolf was appeased. Draco knew that he would have to exert even more control over it from now on, aware that it would get extremely agitated over Lucius touching his Harry; but he was confident he could do it. He was a Malfoy, trained by the best. If anyone knew about wearing masks, it would be this family. Besides, the wolf was secure in its knowledge that Harry was its pack-mate now.

He bit his lip and refastened the collar, re-sealing the magic. Instead of looking downcast, Harry _beamed_ up at him, foolish Gryffindor; Draco took a deep, steadying breath.

"We can," he agreed, smiling a little, reaching up to stroke Harry's hair. Harry leaned his head into the touch, looking up at him through those dark, thick lashes. "You're...you're free to do anything with me, Harry. Anything you want."

"Alright," Harry whispered, leaning forward to brush their lips together. "I'll remember that. With you, I'm free."


End file.
